


Greed - Ascension

by Skepsis_Forever



Series: Greed of Warhammer [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deal With the Devil, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skepsis_Forever/pseuds/Skepsis_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are million Chaos Gods of all shapes and strengths. This does not deter another creature to become one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed - Ascension

He had killed for the Blood God millions, billions. He had fought in the warp against nurglits, slaneeshians and even tzeentchians. Had he done this for tens of thousands of years or millions? He did not know, he did not care, he did not remember.  
He had ridden atop Magnus' and Tzeentch's shoulders alike, learning as much as he could from each. Gaining the trust of each, if that was possible for any being.  
He had learned magicks, had his innate own magicks independent from the Warp. He had visited the great Nex Of All Evil prophesied by the mighty Lord Lucan, and he had remained sane. When he wished to be.  
He had hidden his former name and alliances, never discarded for one could never know when they may come in handy. He took a monicker of the things that he was good at now, good in the warp. No warp beasts need know his previous allegiances.  
The Invisible Man, for none could track him through space and time, none but perhaps the mighty Tzeentch himself. Green Eyed Monster, that was more obvious.  
Tim Gem. Timothy Gemstone. He had run through the universe - that universe - with this name or variations therefore. It was not necessarily an uncommon name, English did not elude the 41st millennium as much as some believed it did. He had went to Magnus before his astral journey and warned him about the incoming catastrophe, about the betrayal. No the Emperor's, but Horus'. He was shown what his actions would lead to, and how the Wolves would forever be pitted against him if he tried to change anything - ironically, the Changer of Ways would not allow it. He was convinced to leave with Prospero into the warp and return when and where he could make a difference - the 41 millennium.  
And somewhere between these actions, at a moment in time and space that not even he could pinpoint - he had made a decision. He had seen the slaughter, and while approving the ones done against nurglits and even slaaneshians, he knew it was never going to end. He also saw the powers of the Gods. There was one thing for him to do now: become a Chaos God himself.  
He did not ascend in the usual manner, for apparently he had proven his worth to Chaos itself. The first question was: what did he want? Everything. That was a good enough answer for him, so he based his new persona and kingdom around it. What or who wanted everything? The greedy. So he self-styled himself as the God of Greed. It was said Slaanesh used that title, but that did not deter him. He felt favored by Chaos and the Gods, and thus felt he earned it. Earned the title, earned a realm.  
And one realm he saw lacking in usefulness: the realm of Slaanesh itself. The Eldar had had many talents, but Slaanesh had used only the basest of them: pleasure and pain. All their creative potential, all their lives lived, all their culture or history or technology or knowledge, meant nothing to Slaanesh. The Green Eyed Monster was not envious of Slaanesh, he was abhorred by him. For one who called himself the master of excess, he did not wring out all of the usefulness out of the Eldar and that angered him.  
And so he striked. As he ascended in ways only Tzeentch knew, he took crone world after crone world from Slaanesh, consolidating his own realm.  
But he had seen, even as he took these worlds, that if he left them spread out in different solar systems, they would be vulnerable. He would have to protect a great deal of space for a few worlds.  
And so he coalesced his power around only a solar system and brought all that he had conquered and all that would soon be his to this new place. One planet was originally rotating around the system's bland star, then two, then three, then a dozen. Planets of different sizes, all in roughly the same orbit, some delimitated from the other by an apparently weak blue shimmering field.  
Eldar were slowly waking from their eon-lasting tortures, finally bodied of matter reforming where there were none, and none looked too pleased. Most were insane.  
Gem sighed. This would take work.


End file.
